Confessions
by pixies.rock.hard
Summary: For a feisty elf like Holly, and a socially awkward boy like Artemis, the words "I love you" are the most difficult to say. Nothing is ever normal for these two, not even admissions of love. One shots of different H/A confession scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I was writing a confession scene for Spoils of War but I had this total mind block. Hence, the conception of this utterly fluffy one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now. My sister insisted that I post it. I have a folder in my computer full of Hartemis confessions I have written through the years of fangirling. The confessions get all the more crazy in more crazier situations. If I get enough response, I might post them.

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

_You are cordially invited_

_to the_

_Fowl- Paradizo Nuptial_

Holly abruptly stopped reading the fancy paper. She didn't know why, but the idea of Artemis and Minerva being forever bonded enraged her. She wasn't one to breakdown silently in her mind. Hence, she started screaming. Then throwing stuff. She only calmed down when there wasn't a thing left in her arm range to throw.

She had to do something. She scrambled through the chaos that were her things until she located her communicator she had thrown a few prickly moments earlier. Tagging her video call in urgent red, she dialed Artemis. He answered almost immediately.

"What is it, Holly?"

To her horror, Artemis was in tailor's shop. Behind him, a wedding tux on a mannequin was being measured by a tailor.

"Nothing." She said, and then terminated the link.

One exploited visa, two shuttleport officials harassed and three hours later, Holly was standing inside the tailor's shop.

"Mother, I am _not _wearing a neon green suit to a wedding!" Holly watched as Artemis emerged wearing a rather ostentatious purple suit. His shirt inside was green, so he looked like Barney the pale vampire.

Holly trudged towards Fowl , grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a small dressing room. Artemis was surprised to find an invisible force tugging him towards the dressing room, but quickly realized it was a shielded fairy.

The inside of the dressing room was made to accomodate one person, not a 25-year-old human and a fuming elf. Holly unshielded, eye to eye with Fowl. The space between their faces was barely 2 inches, and the space between their bodies was nonexistent, thanks to the cramp space.

"Um, Holly. Quite unexpected." Artemis lost his ability to form complete sentences. He was reduced to this, thanks to his closeness to the fiery fairy.

There was a silence, but it was far from awkward. For a moment, all that can be heard is heavy breathing, and Angeline's cooing outside. Artemis' neon shirt slightly glowed in the darkness.

"Artemis, don't marry Minerva, please." Holly looked straight into his beautiful, mismatched eyes.

"Whyever not, Holly? Give me a reason."

"Well, I… She…" A few moments of impassioned eye-to-eye contact. "I think I love you."

Her expression was almost begging. Desperate. Terrified.

"I love you too, Holly. Since forever." He whispered. He wasn't the most social person in the whole world, but the confession wasn't awkward at all. It felt wonderful to say. It felt right.

"So, you'll cancel the wedding?"

"What wedding?" The moment was utterly broken. Artemis was genuinely puzzled.

"Isn't that why you're here? To get a suit to wear when you get married to Minerva? I received an invitation to a Fowl-Paradizo nuptial."

"Holly, Beau Paradizo and my brother Beckett are going to get married."

"Oh."


	2. The one that got away

A/N: Here's something a little somber. Written after Michael Jackson died. So pre-TTP, I think.

**2. The One That Got Away**

She folded her wings, remembering that Artemis made it for her using nothing but his hands. It was the only one on and under the whole world. It was made of clear glass, as light and as smooth as silk. Gold swirls lined its blades. As she flies, the rays of the sun and the beams of the moon are entrapped in its translucence, setting her aglow. He had said he tried to capture her beauty in the wings, and proclaimed that its splendor was nothing compared to her. To Holly, it was a mere fraction of Artemis' full magnificence.

Her feet touched the grass. It was damp and soft from the morning drizzle. The breeze was cold against her skin. It was eerily silent. It would have been deafening if it weren't for the whispers of the wind. Holly was used to the fairy equivalent of this mud man place. The fairy counterpart was noisy and happy, a place of family reunions and such.

Nothing was happy about this place.

It had been two weeks. It pained Holly to wait that long, but Artemis was a renowned mud man. His accomplishments meant that Holly had to wait for the mud man ceremonies to be over, and the buzz about the tragedy die down in the mud world.

After wading her way through a sea of flowers and cards and candles, she reached her destination.

Holly thought she had no tears left to cry, since she had been mourning for the past two weeks. Her thought was proven wrong as the familiar drops began to fall.

She wanted desperately to have him back, to hold him one last time, to bicker carelessly until dawn again. How can she possibly live the rest of her life without Artemis' presence?

The questions she had been avoiding the past days broke through in her mind. Should she have told him? Should she have fought for what she was feeling? Should she never have settled for a comfortable friendship? Could they have had something more? Looking back, she knew wouldn't have changed a thing. It was alright. Long ago, both of them accepted the fact that they were not meant for each other. It was the one adventure that they were too scared to pursue. Perhaps, in another life.

At least they had spent the past eighty years together. Aside from his brothers, she was the only family he had. He never married, being too busy with his noble work. The lack of a romantic partner was okay, for both of them. They had each other's friendship. But now, Holly was alone.

She wouldn't be receiving surprise phone calls anymore. She would miss those moments when Artemis' awkwardness would lead to some comical accident. There would be no one who would tolerate her feisty rants. No one left to be calm and logical for her while her world collapsed. He wouldn't be there to save her anymore.

She knelt by Artemis' tombstone. Artemis Fowl II, September 1, 1988 – November 15, 2068. There was no description. She vaguely remembered a Mud man news network saying that no words would be enough. Her fingers grazed over his name, and one final tear dropped.

"I love you. I will always love you." She whispered.

After a few moments, she stood up, unfurled her beautiful wings and took flight.


End file.
